zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Koume and Kotake
Koume and Kotake are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are the surrogate mothers of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, and loyal to his cause. In the parallel world of Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask they are friendly characters, as opposed to being antagonists. Koume, the red, has power over fire, while Kotake, the blue, has power over ice. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Koume and Kotake are first seen chasing Nabooru from the Spirit Temple, whom they capture before retreating back inside. When Link returns as an adult seven years later, it is revealed that they used Nabooru as a personal Iron Knuckle guard, having brainwashed her to serve their son. Upon revealing Nabooru, they teleport her to places unknown before taunting Link and retreating to their boss chamber. After their defeat, Koume and Kotake die, as halos appear above their heads. They bicker about who is the younger sister as they fade away into a shining light. However, they swear they will return to haunt Link. Interestingly, they, in this sentence, use the term I instead of we. This could mean only one is saying it, that they really are only one person able to split in two or that they could both be saying it in unison. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Koume and Kotake reside in the Southern Swamp, operating the Magic Hags' Potion Shop and Old Koume's Boat Cruise at the Swamp Tourist Center. They use Magic Mushrooms to make their potions. At one point, Link finds Koume immobilized after an attack by the Skull Kid in the Woods of Mystery. Upon hearing of this, Kotake gives Link a bottle full of Red Potion to help Koume. This restores her energy, and she goes back to her job as the manager of the Swamp Boat Cruise, offering Link a cruise free of charge. Kotake will only sell potions to Link in Hylian form, although she dismisses his other forms in a polite and apologizing way, as opposed to the owner of the Curiosity Shop. She believes her potions will only work on humans, though in practice they have the same effect no matter what form Link is in. Even though all other Terminans have different names than their Hyrulean counterparts, Koume and Kotake have the same names. What significance or meaning this have is not known. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons In the first regular game in a Linked Game session, Koume and Kotake first appear in the guise of an elderly woman to dissuade Link from pursuing his quests against Veran or Onox, depending on who Link tackles first. They once again appear before the final confrontation with that villain, revealing themselves to be in fact Koume and Kotate before flying off once again. After defeating one of the two villains, it is revealed that he/she lit their corresponding Flame of the Dark Rites, which is needed to revive their surrogate son, Ganon. Veran's sowing of misery lights the Flame of Sorrow, while Onox's rampage lights the Flame of Destruction. It is revealed that Twinrova were in fact using Veran and Onox as pawns in an attempt to light these said flames and resurrect Ganon. To complete these, they also kidnapped Princess Zelda in order to sacrifice her and light the third and final Flame of Despair. Link intervenes, however, and rescues Zelda after confronting the witches. Desperate, they sacrifice themselves as a replacement for Zelda, but since they were not pure of heart, Ganon was revived as a mindless, raging monster rather than his old, cunning self. Etymology A "Koume" is a type of Japanese pickled plum. A "Kotake" is a type of Japanese mushroom. de:Killa Ohmaz es:Twinrova no:Twinrova Category:Gerudo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters